The Nameless
by Besty Vincent
Summary: A Draco Malfoy love story
1. Chapter 1::Dreams

I gazed fondly into Draco's eyes "So, why have you got me here on my own?" I inquired smiling slightly. "I thought it'd be obvious." He replied pulling me close. I blushed and giggled. "Dru, you gotta get up now." "Wha?" "Dru… Dru…" Suddenly I realized I could no longer hear Draco's voice. "DRU! GET UP!" my heart sank as I realized that I'd just been having my usual dream. "But that one seemed so real." I sighed. "Dru what are you on about?" my best friend Sally laughed. "Oh erm, nothing…" I replied blushing. Sally laughed as she usually did. I quickly pulled on some clothes and my Hogwarts robes. "Dreaming about Draco again." She whispered down my ear. "Get stuffed, I don't like him in that way!" "Whatever, what girl doesn't! except them stuck up Gryffindor types." She said pulling a face. I just smiled at her sweetly. "So are you saying you like him." "USED to." She retorted. I just smiled sweetly again. We made our way down into the Slytherin common room. "Dru!" I heard from behind me. "Draco!" I grinned turning around. If it were any other guy I'd be blushing till my cheeks were sore but I'd known him for awhile so I managed to control it. "C'mon people let us gooo." Sally smiled eyeing me for any "signs". "I don't fancy him!" I whispered to her as we sat down at the Slytherin table. "Of course you don't babe." She replied pouting at me. I just let out and "ugh!" sound and turned the other way. "What kinda noise was that Dru! Drusilla's horny!" I elbowed her in the side before turning back. Draco was sat next to me smirking at me. "What! I can be horny if I want!" "When aren't you horny?" Sally retorted sulking over the bruise I'd planted on her side. I simply ignored her and started eating my breakfast. "Oooh, Dru look it's your sister with some kinda ugly growth attached to her side."

Sally said suddenly. This made Draco laugh I secretly felt like elbowing Sally again but I simply looked up. "Oh yer Mel… Oh god I knew she had bad taste but that's just taking the piss." I gasped. I had a secret hatred for Melinda, well actually no it was quite a public hatred but oh well, she was in Gryffindor I was allowed to. Me and Melinda were triplets, the third one of us was called Clarissa who was in Ravenclaw. I spotted Clarissa who smiled and waved at me. I grinned back and nodded. I got on with her much better than I did Melinda. Clarissa was smart, funny, pretty, innocent, all the things I wanted to be. I never told anyone this… No one knew what I was like really, only Clarissa. And yet Clarissa still loved me, even though she knew everything about me. She even knew who I was crushing on and she never told a soul. I respected that girl. However Melinda was a scummy ho and I couldn't have cared less about her. I was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

1st Lesson we had Potions. I sat down at a table alone I'd got up there before all the rest of my friends. I was soon joined by Clarissa. "Hey!" she smiled cheerful as usual. "Hi" I sorta smiled back. "Aww is that what kinda response I'm always gonna expect from you." "Oh sorry, CLARISSA! HI! I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG LOVEABLE CUGGLE MONSTER!" I grinned hugging her tightly thinking we were alone. "Nice." I turned around to see Draco smirking at me. "Oh bugger…" "Don't worry y'know I won't tell anyone." He said patting me on the head. I punched him playfully, "How patronizing!" I giggled pretending to be upset. He laughed at my dramatics as we sat down. I looked at the table trying to ignore my butterflies I looked up and saw Clarissa smiling comfortingly at me. I was happy until Melinda came and sat down next to us. "Ugh." I scowled and rolled my eyes. "You getting horny again Drusilla?" Draco grinned. I tried not to blush. "I'm going thru a dry patch I can't help it." I grinned. "Maybe I could help you out." He smirked. I just laughed at him hoping it didn't show that I would have really liked that. Melinda rolled her eyes at me. I simply responded by giving her the finger and pulling a face at her. "Fuck you Drusilla." She growled. I then watched in amusement as she was given a detention by Snape. I slipped my headphones on and pretended I was paying attention.

Once he'd finished all the explaining malarkey we were split up into pairs to do our work. "Ok… ummm… What do we have to do?" I said gazing vacantly at the ingredients before me. "I dunno ask you sister." Draco replied. My heart skipped a beat as I realized I'd been paired up with him. We were being paired up all the time but I still got excited by it even though I knew he'd only ever like me as a friend. "Clarissa… What do we do?" I asked. She gave me her notebook where she had very neatly scrawled down some instructions. "Thanks, god, you've got such neat handwriting I fuckin hate it!" I laughed. Clarissa smiled. I knew she loved seeing me laugh. I tried to laugh for her as often as I could.

"Here" I smiled handing Draco Clarissa's notebook. He set to work whilst I stared at his hotness and did as I was told when needed. "Is that it?" I asked looking at the purple gloopy mixture before me. Draco nodded. "It should be." "I really wanna poke it but last time that happened it ate me." I cringed. "Haha yer I remember that." He smirked. "You were in the hospital wing unconscious for three days with a cauldron stuck to your arm." I blushed. "It was evil." "Aww I know babe." He pouted. I collapsed into giggles. "See it was funny!" I just smiled at him. "D'you think I should poke it?" "Ha-ha go on then." I put my hand into the cauldron and extended my finger out. "Oh no don't I don't want you to knock yourself out!" Draco said suddenly grabbing my arm. Too late. The purple mixture started swallowing both of us.

2 hours later we were stuck in the hospital wing together… Literally. The cauldron had been removed but we had to wait until the purple stuff dropped off on its own accord. I went to put my hand in my lap but as the purple stuff had glued Draco's arm to mine his hand went with it. "My! Drusilla that's very forward of you" he smirked. Oh what a sexy smirk… I cringed and moved my hand so it was down by my side. I felt Draco's hand place itself gently on mine. He didn't move it as I'd expected. I looked at my feet hoping that my thick purple hair would cover up my burning cheeks. I looked up searching for something to say to break the silence. I was sure I felt him tighten his grip on my hand but I told myself he was probably just fidgeting.


	2. Chapter 2::Secrets Uncovered

Secrets uncovered

"Well this is boring…" I said finally. Draco nodded. "Hang on…" he said moving. "Argh!" I squealed falling off my bed as he moved. "Sorry." He apologized trying not to laugh at me. He sat down causing me to duck down. "This will get uncomfortable after a while." I pointed out. "Yer I was thinking that." He replied. He pulled me down onto his lap. "That better?" "Yea" I replied hoping I wasn't blushing. "Maybe-" He whispered down my ear but I cut him off. "You should be so lucky." I teased. "I play the seduction game too, you'll have to change your tactics if you wanna win me over" I smiled. He simply smirked. "Yer I thought as much."

"Well what's going on here?" Came a voice from the doorway. I turned to see Sally stood there. I grinned and showed her the hardened purple goo attached to mine and Draco's arm. She scowled at me and gave me a look that said _'One day I will prove that you like him'_. "How did you manage that?" Sally asked. "Dru thought she'd poke our potion." "Again!" Sally laughed in disbelief. "I couldn't help it! It was so… gooey…" I said looking up at the ceiling pretending to fantasize about goo. "Well you've got what you want now haven't you?" Sally said eyeing me. "What do you mean!" I asked suddenly blushing. "Well you've got like the rest of the day off." Sally replied looking innocent even though I knew full well that wasn't what she meant. "Well I'm going unlike some of us lucky bitches I've got lessons." She called leaving the room. Draco smirked watching her leave. "Her boobs aren't that big, she stuffs her bra with tissue." I laughed at that. "Yea I know, I see every morning, how did you know?" He just stared at me. "Oh my god, have you slept with her?" "What do you think?" he smirked. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. How could she have not told me… and she knew I liked him… even though I'd denied it. "I can't think of anyone else in this house that I wanna sleep with that I haven't already." He went on. This did make me laugh. "Actually… neither can I." I replied _'except you…'_. "Except you." Draco stated. "Fuck you!" I laughed. He smirked at me cheekily. I just rolled my eyes at him.

At around seven o'clock the purple stuff finally fell off. "You may leave now." Madam Pomfrey told us in a tone that suggested the sooner we left the better. As soon as me and Draco had left the room we burst into laughter. "D'you think she didn't enjoy listening to my tale of mine and Marcus Smith's encounter in the bathroom." I giggled. "Either that or she didn't actually want to know Sally's underwear secrets." Draco smirked. I grinned and looked over at him. He was looking back at me. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing." We walked back to the Slytherin common room. "Y'know I got kinda horny when you was sittin on my lap." He smirked. "Fuck you!" I laughed giving him the finger and entering the common room.

I couldn't find Sally in the common room so I figured she'd be in our dorm. "Hey Dru!" she smiled as I walked in. we were alone, perfect. "Hey Sally, why didn't you tell me you'd slept with Draco?" I asked holding back tears. I hadn't had time to think about it, but that'd really hurt my feelings and the fact she'd kept it from me hurt even more… in fact just the pure fact she knew I liked him made it hurt the most. "What does it matter to you? I thought you didn't like him." "You slept with him and you didn't even tell me." "I didn't think it was important." "Well it is!" I growled my patience wearing thin. "What so you're admitting you like him?" "So what if I am!" "I knew it!" "SO WHY DID YOU SHAG HIM!" "Just messing around, didn't mean anything… hey isn't that what you do with guys anyway? Surely you should understand." she replied casually. I was lost for words… My heart was shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. "Sally… You… Are… a… BITCH!" I screamed tears streaming down my face. I stormed out of the dorm and into the common room. "Dru, what's up?" I heard Draco say but I ignored him and ran out of the common room, heading out to find somewhere to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3::Stars

Chapter 3-Stars

I snuck out into the grounds. I was an expert at this now as I'd lured guys down here on many occasions. I sat down on a rock near the lake. I looked over at one of the trees. I smirked thinking to myself. _'Yup that was where I screwed Dom… Sally knows nothing… It's not like it didn't mean anything… I liked Dom… we even went out for awhile…it's not my fault his mate was better looking and funnier'_ I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard. I looked up and saw Draco sitting next to me. "Why did you follow me?" I asked drying my eyes on my sleeve and smudging my already smudged eye make-up. "Coz you were crying. And besides you're a mate." I looked at him and the concern in his eyes. Draco being like this was rare, I knew I should savour it. I sniffed. "I'm ok." "You sure?" He asked putting his arm around me and giving me major butterflies. "Me and Sally had an argument." "Was it bad? You look really upset." I nodded. He hugged me tightly. "Do you think I'm a ho?" I asked sighing. "Depends." "On what?" "On whether you think I'm a ho." He smirked. I smiled. "If you really wanna know… no, I don't think you're a whore, Dru." I looked at him. "Really?" He nodded. "I've heard of worse… I mean c'mon what about the rumours surrounding Sally?" "I thought…" "C'mon, Dru, she disappears a lot don't she?" I thought about it… it wasn't that often but I guessed I wasn't around for most of the times she disappeared. "Yer…" I whispered. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye as I remembered the whole Sally-Draco thing. He lifted his hand up to my face and wiped the tear away. "I know I'm like the last person you'd expect to hear this from, but I really appreciate you being around." He mumbled. I smiled. "Thanks." "Don't ever change." He smiled. "I won't if you don't." I smiled back. "We should get back." I replied looking up at the sky. "Wow…" I sighed. The stars were out. "What?" "I love the stars." I sighed. Draco smirked. "Aww, you're sweet." I smiled sheepishly and got up. "C'mon lets go." "No." Draco replied pulling me back down. "Let's look at the stars. You like stars." He smirked. I laughed and punched him playfully. I leaned back and looked up at the sky. "It's so pretty." I smiled. "So are you." I showed him my fingré. "I know fuck me." He smirked. "Was that a request?" I smiled. _'No! Bad Drusilla! No flirting!'_ "Yes please." He smirked. I punched him once more before continuing to gaze at the sky.

Eventually we realized we really oughta get back. We crept thru Hogwarts and made our way to the Slytherin common room. Once we were there it was deserted. "Thanks… for everything." I smiled. "No problem, it's just one of my many talents." He smirked. "Whatever!" I laughed. He kissed me on the cheek before walking off to the boys dormitories. I hurried to bed betting you could fry and egg on my cheeks. I looked at Sally's bed. I could tell from the mascara trails down her face and the dampness of her pillow that she'd cried herself to sleep. I sighed and got into bed.


	4. Chapter 4::Desperate

Chapter4-Desperate

I went down to breakfast the next morning sort of lost coz I knew Sally wouldn't be up for conversation with me for awhile. I walked heavy heartedly to my usual place. "Hey." Draco whispered to me sending shivers up and down my spine. I flashed him a half hearted smile before forcing myself to eat some toast.

Once I'd finished eating I started walking up to my Defence against the Dark Arts class. On my way there I bumped into Sally who had decided to be best friends with Minnie Stalone who had hated me since 1st year. "Oh look who it is!" she sneered seeing me approaching. I looked at the floor, not in the mood for confrontation. "It's Slytherin's very own slut." "Just fuck off and leave me alone." I sighed. "Why should I? What's wrong, ya scared?" Minnie snarled. "What would I be scared of?" "Of admitting that you're jealous, jealous because Sally was pretty enough to get Draco and you never will be." She laughed maliciously edging closer and closer. "What are you on about?" Draco sneered from behind me. "Draco!" Minnie giggled twiddling her hair with her fingers. "I'm sorry, but Sally? Pretty? I wouldn't bank on it, I was just a little desperate… I suppose you'd know the feeling as no one would wanna sleep with you." Minnie stared at him in shock. I loved it when Minnie was told she wasn't as irresistible as she thought. "Desperate!" Sally scowled. "Well you too, Malfoy! I wouldn't sleep with you again if you paid me a million galleons!" She screeched. "Don't worry, the feelings mutual." He smirked, "C'mon Dru, we've got better things to do than waste our time on these losers." And with that he walked off arm around me leaving the other two to tearfully gawp at us.

"Err, thanks…" I muttered. "Don't you think you were a little harsh?" "Well that's what they get for putting you down like that." He smirked. "Oh ok." I replied knowing full well I was blushing. I sat down at the desk. I spent the whole day staring out the window not able to concentrate on my work. When lessons were over Draco took me to one side. "C'mon." "Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me away by my arm. "Dunno." He replied. We ended up just aimlessly wandering the school.

Eventually we found an empty classroom and we sat in there. "Why are we in here?" "Well where were you gonna go?" I shrugged. I always hung around with Sally but that was out now. "Exactly." "Yer but haven't you got places to be, people to shag." "Maybe… but maybe I'd rather hang with you." I let out a laugh. "Is this another fuck you moment?" He smirked. "No I'll humour you." I smiled. "Oh please do." He smirked. I sat on the desk next to him. "Your skirts a bit long." He commented. "It's knee length." I retorted. "Exactly." He smirked. "Psssh!" I scowled before laughing. He edged closer to me so we were side by side. He started playing with the bottom of my skirt. "You seem quite happy there." "I am." I rolled my eyes at him. He carried on what he was doing though and proceeded to slip his hand up my skirt. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I also knew exactly what I was doing. I gazed at him for awhile before nibbling on his ear.


	5. Chapter 5::Games

Chapter 5-Games

"I thought you said I'd have to try harder." "Yer and I'm bored, I'm playing with you." I smiled winking. "What would you say if I told you I wasn't playing?" "I'd tell you that you're a bullshitter." I replied. Draco leaned forward. Whatever game he was playing with me I didn't like it, it would involve feelings… mine… getting hurt. _'I know what I'm doing…' _I thought as I leant forward into a passionate kiss. He tried to lower me down onto the table but that was when I put my foot down. "Ok I don't wanna play anymore." I smirked. "But-" "Sorry, but I'm not giving you what ya want **that** easily!" I grinned. "Fair enough." He smirked. "I guess I'll have to try harder." "I guess you will." I grinned and with that I turned and walked out the door.

Once I was sure I was out of his site I practically skipped back to the common room. I skipped into my dormitory to find Sally sat on her bed talking to Minnie. I wasn't bothered though, I'd just kissed my number one crush, there was no way I couldn't be happy. I simply sat down on my bed and got my notebook and mp3 player out. "Drusilla, what's going on between you and Draco?" Minnie asked me rigidly. "Oh, nothing" I smiled innocently even though secretly I wanted to run around declaring everything to the world. Even if he was playing games with me, I knew what I was doing, I knew what he was doing, I was safe. Minnie persisted but I simply slipped my headphones on turned the volume up and began to draw… stars.

During what remained of the week I could not get Draco off my mind. It helped that I was now seeing much more of him, but whenever I wasn't with him it frustrated me. I explained this to Clarissa. "Aww." She giggled. "It's obvious, you're falling in love with him!" I jumped up out of shock "NO I'M NOT! I CAN'T!" "MISS MANSON!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Sorry miss…" I apologised sitting down shamefaced. I saw Draco sat snickering in the corner. He winked at me before carrying on talking to some guy. I'm smiled to myself before staring at the table. "See…" Clarissa smiled. "I don't want to…" I groaned. "Well… you know his game, you know you play it too…" "What's that supposed to mean?" I smirked. "I mean… beat him at his own game… make him fall for you before you fall for him." Clarissa smiled. I thought about it. "Not worth the effort… Well he's worth the effort but… he'd never fall for me." I sighed before stuffing everything in my bag and leaving for my next lesson.

I arrived in the dungeons for Potions. "Hey." Draco smiled sitting next to me. "Hi." I grinned back weakly. "What's up?" "Nothin." I lied. "Ok if you say so." I couldn't concentrate on anything or anyone except Draco. I guess he noticed coz he started feeling my leg under the table. "What you doin?" I whispered. "Well this lessons last lesson so y'know…" he whispered back. "You're a man-whore d'you know that." "Aww and I said you weren't a whore." "Oh ok then." I smiled. "What does that mean?" "It doesn't mean anything." He stared at me. I just smiled sweetly.

When the lesson ended me and Draco wandered around aimlessly looking for an empty class room. Once we were in one I pinned him against the wall and kissed him. "Who's playing games now?" He smirked. "Oh but I'm not playing games." I said mimicking him. He came back at me with "You're a bullshitter." I laughed. "Ok, ok." I sat down on one of the tables. Draco stood in front of me. I looked up at him. "What do you want with me?" he asked. I laughed. "What do **I** want with **you**! What do you want with me!" "You started this!" He retorted. "I started this! You kissed me first!" "Only coz you were flirting with me." "You were flirting with me first." "Yea, well it's what I do." He said sounding slightly lost. "It's what I do too." I replied looking at the floor.


	6. Chapter 6::Try Something New

Chapter 6-Try Something New

Draco touched my chin and eased my head up. I closed my eyes tight but a sticky mascara filled tear still escaped down my face. "Hey, c'mon babe, don't cry." I opened my eyes and gazed into Draco's. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Don't be." He replied pulling me forward and kissing me, so carefully, as if he was scared that I'd break if he made a wrong move. "Thank you." I sighed. He went to say something but I just put my fingers to his lips and kissed him again. He moved me onto the desk and hitched up my skirt… I lost.

I clung to his neck for fear of falling off the desk. "Shh!" I said suddenly. I heard someone coming. "Shit I think they're coming in here" Draco cursed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a book case trying to hold his trousers up. I had to laugh at this so he put one hand over my mouth hoping the people entering the room didn't hear. "Yer it's empty." I heard Minnie's voice. "Did you see the way Draco pulled Dru away like that? There's so something going on there!" "Hmph! She'd only be worth a shag to **him** anyway." Sally scowled. I saw Draco looking slightly guilty out the corner of my eye. "Poor girl…" Sally sighed. "She's totally besotted with him… she won't admit it but she is, I know she is, just the little things like how she looks at him… And the little doodles in her notebooks" she laughed. "I don't want him to screw her over too… god I hope there's nothing going on… for her sake." I looked at the floor blushing furiously. "I couldn't care less. In fact I hope he does." "Well she's my best friend… I was a bad friend to her and I deserve what I've got… I shouldn't have done it when I knew she liked him." "Yer but he's hot!" Minnie giggled. "Yea well Drusilla thinks so too… he's rightfully hers." "Yer whatever!" Minnie laughed. "Do you think I stand a chance?" "You are unbelievable." Sally scowled before storming out of the room, Minnie trotting after her.

Me and Draco sat there in silence for awhile. "Dru…" I looked up at him. He went to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. He stopped trying to speak and kissed me, with just as much care as when I'd been crying. I got up. "Please don't go." Draco pleaded. I stopped and stared at him for awhile. I'd never seen him like that I stood trying to see if it was genuine or not. I knelt down in front of him. He pulled me toward him and held me for awhile. "I gotta go." I said after five minutes. "Ok…" he sighed. I left the room and hurried to my bed. I was the only one there so I was all alone. I stripped down to my underwear and got into bed. I pulled the covers over my head and forced myself into a restless sleep.

I awoke the next morning because I could hear someone whispering down my ear. I opened my eyes. "Draco! What are you doing in here!" I exclaimed. "I came to see you." He replied. I smiled weakly. He lay down next to me on the bed. "You alright babe?" I nodded but I knew he could see right thru it. "I wanted to ask something." He began. "Ok." "Do you wanna go out with me? Y'know like be my girlfriend?" I lay looking at him stunned. _'Which one of your friends put you up to this?'_ I thought to myself. "C'mon, I know you can't resist me." He smirked. "Fuck you!" I laughed punching him. "Is that a no?" he pouted. "No! it's a yes…" I smiled. "Oh, good" He smiled. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him. _'Ooooh, well this is new…'_ "I guess this is something new for both of us." Draco smirked. "Fuck you." I smiled before kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7::The Fight

Chapter 7-The Fight

I lay in bed gazing into Draco's eyes wondering how the hell I'd ended up here. "D'you think we should leave now, before people get suspicious?" "Let em." Draco smirked. I made my little "ugh!" noise at him. "Oooh you're getting horny again." "You know what I'm gonna say!" I laughed. "Fuck me." He smirked. "Ok." I grinned pulling him onto me. We were making out when we heard an Ahem! from behind us. We looked to see Sally standing in the doorway arms folded and eyebrow raised. "Ahem indeed! We were kinda in the middle of something could ya come back later?" I grinned. "Dru I wanna talk to you." I sat up thinking to myself. _'Great sex… patching things up… great sex WITH Draco!... patching things up with Sally…'_ "Ok, go wait for me downstairs I'll be down in a bit." I told Draco. He opened his mouth in protest but I gave him a look and he made his way out. "I thought you said there's nothing going on between you and Draco." "Well maybe there is now." "What is it? Please… I'm sorry." "I know I heard you last night… I was in the room with Draco and we heard you coming so we hid… we heard everything." "Oh… Well that makes it easier… but please tell me about you and Draco coz I don't want him to screw you over." She pleaded. "Well he just asked me to be his girlfriend." "You what!" "I told you." I replied satisfied at the look on Sally's face. "Well erm… cool… but if he puts one foot outta line I swear!" "I know" I laughed. "Well I gotta go, Draco's waiting for me." And with that I left.

"Hey." He smiled putting his arm around me. "Hey." I smiled back loving the expression on Minnie's face. We left the common room and went down to the grounds. "So did you and Sally make up?" Draco asked. "Yer sorta." I replied sitting down on the rock by the lake. Draco sat next to me with his arm around me. "So d'you wish you'd never asked me out yet?" I asked. "No" he smirked. "I'm actually enjoying myself, I actually like you. It's different." I stared at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean I fancy you… I've fancied you for ages… why d'you think I persisted in flirting with you?" I looked at my feet, blushing. He his fingers thru my hair gently. I looked up at him. I leaned forward and kissed him, it would have been über romantic but it was ruined by: "Eurgh!" I turned to see Melinda standing looking at me with disgust. "I knew you had bad taste but… Malfoy! That's the just lowest you could manage!" I gave her a look that said _'Not impressed.' _Then I spied that she was holding hands with Ron Weasley and nearly had a heart attack. I jumped up gasping and nearly fell in the lake but Draco caught me. I would have said something but Draco seemed to have read my mind. "I think what Dru means is you can't talk when you're holding hands with Weas-" "GINGER PUBES!" I gasped clinging to Draco who was laughing at this remark. "Fuck off Drusilla! At least my boyfriend isn't a sleaze." "Excuse me… neither is mine." I retorted. "Oh yea forgot that you're equally as sleazy." Ron commented. "Fuck you ginger pubes." I growled closing in on him. "Get away from me!" He cried pushing me back. Draco caught me, I could see he was just about ready to rip Ron's head off and I wasn't gonna stop him. "Don't fuckin touch her Weasley!" he snarled shoving ginger pubes. Melinda ran over to stop the fight but I grabbed her and held her back. "Get off me" she squealed. "How about nooooo" I sneered squeezing tighter. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I looked up to see Professor McGonagall marching up to us followed by a crowd of students. I let go of Melinda and grabbed Draco. "Nothing!" I replied trying to look innocent. "They were having an argument and Malfoy hit Ron, that's what." Hermione Granger stated. I rolled my eyes and scowled. "Yer well that was only coz he was being a prat and saying hurtful things." I pouted. "You're not going to pout your way out of this one." Professor McGonagall snapped. "oooh fuck you!" I scowled under my breath. "Actually Weasley shoved Drusilla first." Draco stated. I knew this would end in a detention for all of us so I tugged on Draco's hand giving him a look that said _'Just shut up now.' _He kept quiet. He also kept hold of my hand. I tried not to blush as I had to keep looking up. Melinda must have noticed coz she started laughing at me. She got an even longer detention than the rest of us.


	8. Chapter 8::Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 8-Sibling Rivalry

It was time for the detention. I got up and shuffled out of the common room followed by Draco. "We don't deserve a detention." He scowled. "Well to be fair you were giving him quite a beating." I smiled. "Yea, but he deserved it. Who does he think he is pushing my girl around like that?" "Oh like you really did that for me." "I did. I would have no matter who it was, no ones allowed to push you around or anything like that." He said all righteously. "If you say so dear." I smiled. "Haha ginger pubes." He smirked. I grinned at him. We approached Professor McGonagall's office. Draco stopped. "What?" He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I heard footsteps and broke away I looked up to see Melinda and Ron staring at us. "It's called kissing, you should try it some time." I smirked walking into the office.

We were given the suckiest job possible for a detention. We were basically on "corridor watch". Wooo exciting. Ron and Melinda leant against the wall giving me and Draco evils. I made myself comfortable on the floor against a wall. Draco sat next to me and put his arm around me which turned into a huge make out session. "Do you mind?" Melinda scowled. "No." me and Draco both replied bluntly before picking up where we left off. "We're supposed to be keeping look out." I stared at Melinda. "I think you have intimacy issues." I finally concluded. "What are you on about?" "It's a nice way of saying you're a freak." I smiled. "Fuck off Drusilla. You're a spoiled brat." I opened my mouth in shock. "**I'm** the spoiled brat am I! I'd probably be just as spoiled as you and Clarissa if I could get good grades and if I was "well-behaved" I used to work my ass off trying to impress you lot and trying to make you proud of me, but I guess it's never gonna happen, so I just stopped trying." I growled. Melinda looked at the floor. Everyone knew I was right. "Drusilla… sorry-" "Save it, I don't want an apology off you" I scowled.

The detention finally ended. I walked back to the common room hand in hand with Draco. "Your sister really is a bitch isn't she?" he muttered. I nodded. "Clarissa's great. It's just Melinda… she just… agh…" "I understand." We entered the deserted common room. "I don't wanna go to bed." "Me neither." Draco smiled. Instead of sleep we just made out on a couch until we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find a bunch of 1st years poking me with twigs. "Argh!" I gasped sitting up "Where am I!" The first years trotted off giggling. I looked around and saw Draco waking up. "Oops." I giggled. "Your fault." He smirked. "Was not!" I retorted before giggling some more.


	9. Chapter 9::Confessions

"I'm glad it's Sunday." Draco commented as we sat by the lake. "Why?" "Coz I can be lazy with you all day." He smiled. I smiled and moved my head into his lap. "You having fun there?" he smirked. "Don't get too excited." I replied. "How can I not?" I rolled my eyes at him and moved my head so it was resting on his sholder. I put my legs overhis and cuddled up to him a little more. "Y'know the other night, when Sally said all that stuff, was it true?" "What, that I fancied the arse off you?" He nodded. "Yea." "Oh good, I hoped so." "I know you actually meant to say 'I thought so'." I smirked. He shrugged and played with my hair. "It's so pretty and purple." He smiled. "Yea." I smiled back. I rested my arms around his neck and kissed him positively quivering with excitement. I just love his kisses. "It's better without Weasley and whatserface intterupting." Draco smirked. "Yer." I smiled "They're just a pair of immature fridges if ya ask me." Draco nodded approvingly. I just sat smiling at him thinking how surreal it all was.  
There was one thing though. I wasn't really convinced Draco would change his ways for me. But then he said he liked me... "Whats up?" he asked spotting the far away gaze in my eye. "Nothing, I was just thinkin." "Well don't, kiss me instead." he retorted. I laughed and granted him his wish.  
It was all going smoothly despite my concerns but Sally kept mentioning things that made me consider whether all was as well as I hoped. "Hey Dru, have you noticed the way Draco gazes at Minnie?" I'd just laugh it off and tell her she was being stupid though. But it stayed on my mind, and it started to get to me.  
I giggled as Draco pushed me against the wall. "C'mon." I laughed pushing him off and taking his hand. I pulled him into the nearest empty classroom. I pushed him down on the desk and started making out with him. He started pulling down my jeans but suddenly I started laughing. "What?" Draco inquired. "Remember when McGonagall and Filch caught us in here that one time?" "Oh yer I remember that! Neither of em has looked me in the eye since." He laughed. "Me neither." I giggled. Draco laughed but then he suddenly fell silent and stared at me. "What?" I asked nervously biting my lip. "Dru... I-I..." He stammered. I studied him hard trying to figure out what it was he was trying to tell me. "Drusilla I..." He began before trailing off. "Wha!" I asked feeling impatient and confussed. He sighed heavily. "I love you." He stated. I stared at him in shock and disbelief. Surely I couldn't be hearing this from _Draco Malfoy_! "I know what you're thinking, I didn't expect to hear it back." I snorted "That's a first" He stared at me. I smiled and he pulled me close and kissed me.  
I went to bed that night still shocked by Draco's words. I was teetering between ecstatic and terrified. "Enjoy your night with Draco?" Minnie asked in her usual sickly sweet tone. I nodded. "I do hope you realize he doesn't mean anything he says. He's probably just told you he loves you" She rolled her eyes as she said it, "It's all bullshit." This made me sick to my stomach. "Wh-What makes you say that?" I muttered. "He's been saying the exact same to me" she replied bluntly. "Wh... What do..." I wanted to throw up. "C'mon surely a bright girl like should be able to figure it out." "I... I gotta..." I ran out of the dorm. "Dru, are you ok? You look ill." I'd ran straight into Draco. I pushed him back. "Just stay away from me!" I growled. He flushed as some of his mates started snickering. I ran off to leave him there but he came after me. "Dru, look I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier-" "Was Minnie freaked when you said the same to her?" "What! Dru!" I didn't wanna hear it I ran off to the girls toilets.


	10. Chapter 10::Pieces

_I tried to be perfect, It just wasn't worth it, Nothing could ever be so wrong, It's hard to believe me, It never gets easy, I guess I knew that all along, If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know, Just to see if it would show, That I'm trying to let you know, That I'm better off on my own_-Pieces: Sum 41

I leant against the door tears streaming down my face. "Drusilla! What's wrong?" Clarissa cried. I fell into her arms crying hysterically. "Minnie... Well..." "Draco cheated on you?" I nodded and sniffed. "Minnie said everything he told me was a lie and well... Today he said that he loved me." "Oh My God!" Clarissa gasped "What did you say!" "Nothing I just freaked out... but... Oh god Clarissa I love him" I sobbed. "How can you love Malfoy!" Melinda snorted appearing with Hermione next to Clarissa. "Look... I know you guys think he's a jerk and a sleaze and whatever, especially you two." I motioned to Hermione and Melinda "And I don't blame you, I mean to be fair, he's said some horrible things to Hermione." I admitted begrudgingly. "By the way Draco never finds out I just admitted that... but... He's... Oh god he's beautiful..." I sighed. Melinda raised an eyebrow at me. "I've seen a side to him that you guys haven't... and... he makes me feel sexy and wanted and that makes me so happy." "He makes lots of other people very unhappy." Melinda mumbled. "Yer well that might not mean anything to you, but it means the world to me." I growled tears filling my eyes. I could then tell by the looks in their eyes that they all understood. "And he's damn sexy too..." I added. Melinda rolled her eyes. "Oh Drusilla..." sighed Clarissa. "What are you going to do?" "Well if he was lying he won't want me back now." I sighed. "And if he hasn't?" "Well... I sorta showed him up in fronta his mates sooo..." Everyone winced. "Don't worry, if he meant what he said he'll come after you." "I doubt it." I sighed. "Remember this is Draco Malfoy." Melinda told Clarissa. "How did I get myself into this!" I groaned falling to my knees in despair. I started crying again. "C'mon Dru, just go get some sleep, your head will be clearer in the morning." Clarissa hushed. She pulled me off the ground and with the help of Hermione and Melinda took me back to the Slyterin common room.  
I couldn't sleep a wink that night and I couldn't eat in the morning. My eyes were red and swollen from crying and my hair and make-up askew. When Draco joined the table I got dizzy and nearly fell off my seat. I was so alone. Sally was now best friends with Minnie and they'd lost all intrest with me and were instead flirting shamelessly with Draco. I stood up feeling weak. I noticed Mel, Hermione, Ron and Harry giving me sympathetic looks from the Gryffindor table. I sighed knowing I looked a mess. I walked out of the hall. I couldn't muster the motivation to go to lessons where I knew Draco would be so I stayed in bed crying instead.  
I awoke feeling sicker and tireder than before, this carried on for the next few weeks. I'd often wake up in the hospital wing because I'd passed out in lessons. I'd literally become lovesick.  
I walked back to the common room after being dismissed from the hospital wing. I shuffled along looking at my feet lost in my thoughts. _'I love him so much it's untrue'_ my head sobbed. _'Then talk to him... I can't it'd kill me'_ I started crying and feeling dizzy as I pictured Draco's face. I fell forward. I felt someone catch me as I crashed into them. I clung to the person. I was sure I could hear sniffling but I wasn't sure whether it was my own or someone elses as my head was spinning. I closed my eyes to stop crying and try and regain my balance.


	11. Chapter 11::Why Me?

I opened my eyes muttering "Thanks." My mind took in the scene slowly. In front of me stood Draco, his beautiful blonde hair unkempt, his blue eyes stained red and looking paler than usual. "Draco..." I croaked. "Dru..." I fell into his arms. "It wasn't true... what Minnie said..." "I... yer..." I gasped thru my sobs. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back. Then came the kiss I'd been craving/driving myself crazy for, for so long. "C'mon lets go." he smiled taking my hand and walking back to the common room. We slipped thru unnoticed as everyone was crowded around Minnie who was bragging about how she'd "split Dru and Draco up".  
Me and Draco slipped into my bed clinging to each other for warmth. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Don't be." Draco whispered back. "I was just a little shaken." "I know" he whispered back stroking my hair soothingly. I let out a yawn and finally fell asleep.  
I awoke the next morning to see Sally and Minnie giving me the dirtiest looks possible. Me and Draco walked down to the common room and took the couch off Crabbe and Goyle, it was rightfully ours after all. Of course the fact that me and Draco were still together generated alot of fuss. Not that Draco minded, I just stood back and let him get on with it.  
I was walking to potions on my own coz I was running late. I turned as I heard someone behind me. No one was there. As I turned back around I saw a suit of armour standing sword raised above my head. I screamed and jumped out of the way. I backed off as it swiped furiously at me. I was backed into a corner when a jinx hit it and it clattered to the floor. "Dru, are you ok!" Draco bounded up to me as Crabbe and Goyle followed him gormlessly. I nodded altough I was quite obviously shaken by the whole ordeal. "What the hell just happened?" "I don't know I just turned and it was there." I replied as calmly as I could. I shrugged it off and hurried down to potions glad to get away from the corridor.  
I soon realized that alot of "accidents" seemed to be happening around me. "Maybe someone wants to hurt you..." Melinda said during a potions lesson. "Probably some jealous girl." Clarissa shrugged. "Yea probably, Draco could ya get me one of those thingles? Yer thankle" I smiled. "Maybe it's Malfoy..." Clarissa whispered once Draco had left the table. "Psssh! He's the one saving me most of the time, and I mean, you know Draco, he's hardly shy to admit it." "Yes but what if that's just what he wants you to think?" "Shit, Drusilla!" Draco called before pushing me out of the way of a knife that was speeding across the room. "Oh for fucks sake" I sighed as it landed neatly on our table. Clarissa gave me a stern look before eyeing Draco suspiciously.


	12. Chapter 12::Giving Up

A month passed and it became quite apparent that someone was trying to hurt me. I also noticed Draco's behaviour change. He seemed preoccupied, jumpy and overly protective of me. Clarissa was still convinced that Draco was the one behind the mishaps. "It's not I swear, the guy won't let me out of his sight for more than 5 minutes" "Exactly" Clarissa retorted. I sighed and got up. As I did the lamp over head smashed cutting me. I gasped at the blood pouring out of the gashes in my head neck and arms. Clarissa had dissapeared. I panicked and hurried out of the room leaving bloody handprints everywhere.  
I saw Draco's platinum blonde hair immeadiatley. "Help I'm bleeding everywhere and it all sploded!" I spluttered knowing full well I was making no sense. Draco clung to me staring at me. "Quick!" he cried hurrying me down to the hospital wing.  
Draco seemed even more withdrawn after that. "Clarissa doesn't like me does she?" he muttered one night down by the lake. "She reckons you're tho one trying to hurt me." I told him. "What! I'd never try to hurt you" He said at once. "I know, that's what I said, she's just kinda suspicious" "Well then I should be suspicious of her." "She's my sister" "Yea, well I'm your boyfriend" he snapped glaring at me. I looked down at the floor. "What's going on?" I sighed. "What do you mean?" "I mean why won't you even touch me anymore?" I asked tears falling slowly down my face. "It's complicated..." he sighed. I just rolled thinking about how many times I'd heard that one before. "Well I can't take it anymore... It's over." I sighed closing my eyes tears spilling down my cheeks. "Drusilla, please..." he pleaded lip trembling. "I don't even know what the fucks going on." "I can't tell you" "Well... I have to leave then... I wish I didn't have to but-" I tried to carry on but my tears wouldn't let me. I stood up and walked away.  
_When you feel the pain,  
I'm wishing I could stay,  
How can I say I love you back?  
You never make me happy _


	13. Chapter 13::Happiness Mended

I woke up and saw Draco sat on my bed. "Draco!" "Drusilla, listen I'll tell you everything, I just can't lose you, please" he replied frantically. I hushed him. He pulled me out of bed and motioned for me to follow. I quickly got changed and hurried after him. He put his arm around me, keeping up appearances. "We have to go somewhere quieter." He told me we reached the grounds. We walked to the edge of the forrest and sat down. "Dru... you're in danger... someone in the school is using you to get to me... don't ask me who coz I don't know." "But... why?" I stammered. He sighed heavily. "Well... you know about my Dad and stuff... and how he's in Azkaban..." "Oh God.." I sighed not liking where this conversation was headed. "They wanted me to take his place... but I said no... I didn't wanna take the risk now I'm with you." I bit my lip. Draco hugged me tightly. Then it hit me, fear, not for myself, but for Draco. "What about your Mom?" "She wasn't pleased." He grimaced. "She wants you dead." "Oh, that's only natural." I smirked. He smiled weakly. "Don't go home." "What?" "In the summer, don't go home, stay with me. You and I both know you can't go back." I told him. "Ok... but we need to find out who's trying to hurt you." "We will but don't worry about that just now." I replied kissing him. We walked back to the castle hand in hand, and for the first time in ages, despite all my concerns, I was happy.  
I walked into an empty classroom and pulled Draco down onto a desk. We were making out when I could hear someone chuckling. We sat up. "I've been waiting for you two, I'm glad to see you're making yourselves at home." A familliar voice said. I looked around and tried to focus on the figure stepping out of the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14::Surprise

"Oh, poor Draco, you tried so hard to protect her and yet, you've brought her straight to me" The figure pouted. "You won't hurt her, I won't let you." Draco growled holding me close. "There's no need, you know what to do." "No, I already told you no" "Well I'm afraid..." A bookshelf hurled itself across the classroom. Draco threw me out of the way. The figure emerged from the shadows and tossed her brown wavey hair laughing maliciously. "Clarissa" I gasped. "Yea, that's right, little innocent Clarissa, taking orders from the Dark Lord, who knew!" I stared at her and the fury and hate burning in her eyes. "But why!" "Why! I wanted him, Drusilla! I loved Draco before you even thought about whether or not you fancied him." "Clarissa... I... you never said..." "Of course I didn't I knew he liked you and I knew you'd fall for him too at some point. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass myself... But then... you knew didn't you, Draco?" I turned to him. He was holding me tight, eyes fixed on Clarissa. "Yea, but I love Drusilla." "Oh of course, everyone loves Drusilla. I went out of my way for you, covering things up and lying to my sister." "Yea well that all stopped after a couple of weeks." "Maybe so..." She paused gazing at Draco. I felt like punching her but I refrained. "Only I know you two for the sleazy cheapskates you are... But I still tried to love you Dru... but I couldn't not when you were with Draco... I still loved him, even though I could see his flaws." I rolled my eyes at her. "I told you how I felt and you threw it back in my face" she cried. "No I just told you the truth." Draco scowled. "After you'd used me." She said looking up at me slyly. "You never were a good liar." "Hmph, Well I guess you'd no all about being a good liar... Well I must get rid of you now." She said coldly drawing her wand. _'Expelliarmus'_ Draco called, Clarissa's wand went flying. "No I don't think so." I said cornering her. "Aww you're a double act, how cute." I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her as she backed into a corner. "What you gonna do now! Kill me! You don't have it in you." she sneered. "Don't I?" I replied showing no emotion. I could see a flicker of fear crawl across Draco's face from the corner of my eye. "You're fucking insane" I remarked. "Why's that?" "You could have had it all, but you chose to throw it all away." "Don't make me laugh." She snorted. "No really, you're pretty, intelligent... why this?" "Because love fucks us up." I shook my head. "What about you Dru? What have you got now? Sally hates you, you burnt your bridges with Mel a long time ago, I haven't got your back anymore... What have you got to hang onto now?" "She's got me" Draco retorted. "Aww, that's sweet... but I don't believe in that flimsy false thing you call a relationship." Draco pulled me out of the way.  
Next thing I knew Clarissa had her wand back and she was fighting with Draco. I got trapped under a flying bookcase and was left to gawp at the commotion before me. Draco was hit by a curse and was knocked flying thru the door. "Draco!" I screamed trying desperatley to free myself as Clarissa ran out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15::Insane

I heard footsteps pounding up the corridor. Melinda burst in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Mel freed me and hugged me as I started crying and stammering frantically. "C'mon, take deep breaths and calm down" Hermione instructed me. "Clarissa's gone all psyco and she's fighting Draco and-" "We saw Clarissa running after Draco." Mel told me. "We have to go help him, she's fuckin crazy, god knows what she'll do to him, I know you guys hate him but-" "We'll do it." said Mel, Harry and Hermione at once. "We will?" said a bermused Ron. "But it's _Malfoy_!" "Fell free to walk away I growled. He gulped. "I'll stay." he wimpered. I grabbed Mel and ran after the sound of Draco and Clarissa. Finally we reached the room in which Clarissa had Draco cornered. "Aaah, we have an audience." Clarissa smiled. "Melinda! Hermione! So I see you felt sorry for Drusilla and her 'poor ickle Draco and me' story again? You two are so pathetic." "Clarissa what the hells wrong with you!" She ignored them. "Now here's the fun bit." she grinned. "You can't kill me." Draco sneered. "Oh? Why's that?" "Well If my father-" "Oh but daddy can't and won't save you now and you know it so there's no need for empty threats." He glanced at me. I was being held back by Melinda and Harry. "Well, if I can't have you no one can, not even Drusilla." "That's very selfish of you." I growled. "You've got some nerve calling _me_ selfish!" "I didn't know." I whispered. Harry and Melinda let go of me. Clarissa seemed to forget about Draco and turned around staring at me. I walked over to her and eased her wand out of her hand. "I hate you!" she sobbed turning childish. "I wish you would die... I can get people to kill you!" She screeched. "Shhh, you've lost Clarissa, give up." I whispered. She stared at me and walked over to an open window. "I give up..." She whispered before flinging herself out of the window.


	16. Chapter 16::The Aftermath

An awful silence filled the room. Melinda and Hermione started sobbing, I ran over to Draco. He held me close and kissed me for what seemed like forever (Don't ya just love them kinda kisses!) "What should we do?" "We'll leave her until someone finds her." Draco replied. "But-" Melinda gasped. "People will figure it was an accident." I said. "Can't we..." Hermione said desperatley. "Face it mudblood, she's a goner... and good thing too. The bitch was crazy." he said cooly. "Malfoy your a jerk" she scowled. I laughed. "Shut up!" Melinda scowled at the three of us. She then led the way out of the room.  
I awoke the next morning feeling good. All of last nights events seemed a blur... like a weird dream. There was much commotion in the Great Hall. The room fell silent as I entered the room. I knew they'd found Clarissa's body. _'Time to play the part of the greiving sister I guess...'_ I thought to myself. I sat down next to Draco who I knew would be telling everyone details about how he'd made sure I was ok when I found out about Clarissa's death. "Of course she was distraught, but she was fine after I did my thing." I rolled my eyes as I overheard him saying that. "Is that so?" I laughed as I sat next to him. "... Yes!" He replied. I smiled and kissed him. "Get a room!" Sally joked before I showed her my fingre. It just wasn't sinking in and I was glad. I didn't wanna lose this good feeling. "Hey Dru listen... I'm really sorry..." Sally mumbled from across the table. "Don't" I replied, "You know how much I hate that" She nodded and continued her breakfast. I knew I'd be saying this alot today.  
Me and Mel had to go home for a couple of weeks for the funeral. This was the perfect chance to bug my mom about getting my own place. "I'll see ya." Draco sighed. I kissed him goodbye. "I'll miss you." I whispered. "I'll miss you too." After that I felt like crying all the way home.  
"Here you are." My mom smiled handing me my dinner. "So who was that boy you were with before we went?" I blushed and looked down at my plate. "Draco Malfoy." Melinda replied for me. "Isn't that Lucius Malfoy's son?" I nodded. "Hmmm." My mother replied raising an eyebrow. "He's an alright kid" Melinda said helping me out. "Well we don't really see eye to eye... but he's not a... bad... person" She said as if doubting it. "Well anyway him and Drusilla are hardly ever apart so he can't be that bad!" she smiled. I smiled back. "Hmm, he's quite a good looking boy." My mom commented. Melinda raised her eyebrows yet again as if she doubted it. "He's yummy!" I grinned. My mom stared at me. I blushed and carried on eating my dinner. "I meant... dinner... is yummy... ahem..." she shook her head and turned to Melinda. "And what about you and-" "We split up." Mel replied. Mom seemed to take that as an indication to stop talking about


	17. Chapter 17::The Funeral

The two weeks I was spending away from Draco were starting to feel like two years. "Don't think about him, you'll make yourself lovesick again." Melinda advised as we lay on my bed. I nodded. "So what happened with you and Ron?" "I chucked him coz it was soooo obvious that he fancied Hermione... and I think I'm starting to like Harry..." I rolled my eyes. "He's a bit of a minger..." "Oh yea, and Malfoys a total sex symbol!" "He is!" I protested. "And I mean, Ron's _ginger_!" "Ok so you beat me on that one." "He's sooo gorgeous." I sighed. Melinda rolled her eyes at me before we started laughing. "When was the last time we were this close?" Mel asked. "Years." I replied. "I'd like to keep it this way." "Yea, me too." I smiled.  
The day of the funeral came. I was relieved as I knew I'd soon be back with Draco. Mom tried her best not to cry. I couldn't though, I knew that no one had ever met the real Clarissa and that if they had that no one would be standing here today.  
I spoke to Mom afterwards about moving out. She simple replied "If it will help." tearfully and handed me the money. I was a very happy bunny .  
I returned to Hogwarts feeling fantastic. "Hey!" Draco grinned as I sat next to him. "Hi!" I grinned back throwing my arms around him. "How was-" "Grim, but guess what!" "What?" "I got my own place!" I grinned. "So I'll definately be saved?" "Yes." I grinned. He grinned back at me.  
We had Transfiguration first lesson. Professor MacGonagall wasn't there so we had some batty old woman instead.


	18. Chapter 18::Deidre Final Chapter

I took my usual seat next to Draco. The woman called out our names staring at us with her bespecticalled eyes as we answered. We started working/pissing about. I got lost in my thoughts and doodles. When I looked up I noticed Draco having an argument with Potter. "Now now boys." The bespecticalled lady cried. "Sit down Deidre, was it?" I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "No, it's Draco you-" I pulled him down. "Yes Deidre sit down." I laughed. He tried to glare at me but failed and let out a reluctant laugh.  
We left Transfiguration. I was still trying not to laugh at the whole "Deidre" scenario. I sat by the lake with Draco, Sally, Minnie and the two gorms (AKA Crabbe and Goyle). I kept laughing everytime I thought about the whole "Deidre" thing. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." I said to Draco, giggling. "Deidre." Sally grinned. I punched her playfully. "We're so mean, I'm sowweh hun." I giggled. "Bless her." sighed Sally. "She was ancient! She was like 230." "She was mental." Draco retorted. I smiled at him. "You wanna go back up to the common room?" he asked. "Yer," I replied standing up "C'mon Deidre." I smirked. "Fuck you!" he shouted chasing me back to the castle. We were soon joined by everyone else as I was now very popular since the scandal of Clarissa's death and that I was still with Draco. Even Minnie was sucking up to me. But I knew who my true friends were. Draco would have to take me away so we could have a spare moment alone.  
Finally the school year ended. Before I knew it I was at home. I was spending one last night with my mom, Mel and Draco before I moved my stuff into my flat. "This can't be happening." I sighed lying on my back, head on Draco's chest. "Tell me about it." he grinned. I grinned back before letting myself fall asleep.  
I walked back into my flat placing my bags on the floor. Draco came and stood next to me taking my hand. "So I guess I'm on my own now..." "Nope sorry you've still got me to put up with." he smiled gazing into my eyes. "Good, and I'm glad" I smiled back. "Well... I'm ready when you are." I smiled before kissing


End file.
